First-Person View
First-person view is a viewpoint as seen directly from the eyes of the player character. The feature is used to a limited extent in the 3D Universe (starting with Grand Theft Auto III), and is a fully fledged feature in the HD re-release of Grand Theft Auto V. 3D Universe With the advent of improved 3D graphics and detailing, first-person view was introduced in GTA III in GTA III.]] in two forms, the ability to look around in first person view, and the ability to aim a weapon. This was carried over to Grand Theft Auto Vice City, and later Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (the latter with the exception of free look). The free look ability is triggered on consoles by moving the right analog stick of the controller while unarmed. In the PC versions, the feature is available if the control scheme is set to 'Classic', and by default using the Numpad 5, 6, 7, and 8 keys. First-person view is also standard as an available viewpoint when the player is inside a vehicle. First-person aiming with a gun is crucial, particularly for sniper rifles, allowing the player to accurately aim and shoot at targets from afar, while avoiding the use of an auto-aim. Similarly, certain assault rifles (i.e. the M16/M4 and Ruger) and rocket launchers allow the player to aim in first person view as they hold the aiming button or key. Similarly, the camera introduced in GTA Vice City allows the player to take pictures from a first-person viewpoint. First-person view for assault rifles was eliminated in GTA San Andreas in favor of an over-the-shoulder aiming system. There is a mod in San Andreas that allows the player to play in a fully functional First-Person view. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the player's camera phone can be used to look around in a first-person view. Like previous iterations in the series, sniper rifles require the player to aim down the scope in first-person, however they can be blind-fired from cover. It also returns as an available view for vehicles. First-person view is available in Grand Theft Auto Online for PS3 and Xbox 360. However this feature requires being a passenger of a vehicle. Vehicles such as the Police Riot and the Mule allow first person view when pressing B on Xbox 360 or O on PS3. Idling in Grand Theft Auto V can cause game to switch to first-person view. Player will be able to randomly look around and also focus view on pedestrians, cars and sometimes random actions, like police chases, just like in GTA San Andreas. First-person view has been expanded upon in the graphically enhanced re-release of Grand Theft Auto V. The game can now be played entirely from first-person, with the addition of depth of field, motion blur, helmet visor overlays when flying planes and an Aim Down Sights (ADS) system when firing weapons. Weapon textures and animations have been refined, and vehicles can be driven from a cockpit perspective with dynamic gauges and enhanced interior textures. Sunglasses and helmets with visors provide a polarizing filtered view. In first-person view, the lens flare effect seen in the game is removed. It can be best noticed when looking at the sun in both first and third-person views. Gallery Image:First-Person View (GTA3) (sniper rifle).png|Sniper Rifle Image:First-Person View (GTA3) (rocket launcher).png|Rocket Launcher Image:First-Person View (GTA3) (assault rifle).png|M-16 FlyGTAV.jpg|Flying a P-996 Lazer with a visor overlay in GTA V GTAVPhone.png|Using the phone in first-person mode in GTA V DuckodeathINT.png|Driving the Duke O' Death in first person view. Videos .]] See also * Top-down perspective * Third person view Category:Terminology